Avengers Body Swap
by Lumoa
Summary: After one of Loki's spells, the Avengers deal with the aftermath of switching bodies. Small little drabble fic I wrote after seeing a funny gif set on Tumblr!


**A/N: Something silly I wrote after seeing a funny post of gifs on Tumblr. Someone tell me who the original poster was so I can credit them please!**

"I'm taking back everything I said about Loki's spells, they're _awesome_." Tony smirked and ran his hands down Steve's body.

"Tony, behave! You're Captain America now so stop acting like, well, yourself!" Steve smacked Tony's hands away.

"Come on Cap, how can you not run your hands along these pecs? Hey, you know what? I bet we could solve your virginity problem! With my skills and your body, there isn't any woman who wouldn't die to spend one night with me."

Everyone else in the room groaned and shifted about uncomfortably as Steve and Tony continued to bicker. The only person in the room who didn't look incredibly uncomfortable was the small figure of Agent Hill as she paced back and forth in the room, furiously muttering under her breath until-

"I want to know how the hell Loki managed to once again break into SHIELD headquarters and fuck with us!" She bellowed, throwing her hands up into the air.

"Sir, we think that he might have planted a mole inside our base and used that person to get in. Unfortunately since the body switch spell affected everyone, we can't exactly figure out who it was until we switch back to our normal bodies." Nick Fury moved forward to speak directly to Hill, but ended up stumbling around an edge of a couch. "Damn eye patch." He muttered.

"Wait, so Hill is in Fury's body and Fury is in Hill's body? Why couldn't I have ended up in a lady's body?" Clint sulked and slouched down on the couch. "I mean seriously! Why couldn't I have been closer to that hot intern instead of short science geek over here when Loki cast the spell?"

Bruce frowned at Clint, grimacing at how weird it was to see his own body moving and reacting to someone else's will (who wasn't the Hulk). "Watch your temper, I don't want to see what happens if you unleash the Hulk."

"Thor I swear to god that if you touch my boobs one more time-" Natasha shot a death glare at Thor and left her threat hanging.

"Lady Widow I swear that I have not touched them! Although they are truly magnificent." Thor winced away from Natasha snarling at him. "I did not realize my face could morph into a scowl that terrible, tell me, is this what I look like when I go into battle?" Natasha groaned and looked away.

"Everyone shut up for five minutes while I try to work this out!" Fury, in Hill's body, shouted.

"My brother has cast this spell before; do not be alarmed, it wears off after a few hours." Thor assured him.

"Oh that makes me feel so much better," Fury said sarcastically, "I wonder what could go wrong in a few hours?"

"Sir, perhaps it would be best if we contacted Professor Xavier and asked him to take care of any world crises that appear in the next day or so."

Tony stopped his posing in front of the mirror, "Hey, what? No! You can't ask the merry band of mutants to do our job!"

Fury turned to look at him, and although his pissed off look was slightly less scary on Hill's face, it was still scary enough to make Tony shut up. "Unless you have a better idea, then that's what we're going to have to do!"

"Oh come on, I'm sure we can all do each other's thing. I mean, how hard can Hulking out be?" Clint got up and rubbed his hands together.

Almost everyone got up and shouted "NO!"

Clint stopped.

"Listen, Clint, take it from me. It's better if we just sit things out for a bit." Bruce placed out his hands and gestured for Clint to sit back down.

Fury breathed out through his nose. Then he looked around the room, looking at his so called A team.

"Until we are all sorted into our rightful bodies, you will all stay here." He said forcefully. Then, he turned on his heel and gestured for Hill to follow him, which she did with only a few minor stumbles. They left through the door together, and it slid shut behind them.

Everybody was silent for a few moments.

"So," Tony said, clapping his hands together, "who wants to go grab some shwarma?"


End file.
